


an unlikely duo

by proonv



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: 4 minute read, Angst, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Sad Machi Nao, Short, Sofia is a Good Friend, basically i found a really good site and i wrote this, i like the end of this but not the beginning, its not a vent i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proonv/pseuds/proonv
Summary: Nao…gets it. She understands. In fact, it’s probably lucky they actually get to leave her. She’s stuck with herself until… well, death. It’s too bad most of them never realize how terrible she is when they first meet. Then… she wouldn’t hurt so many people. Izumi wouldn’t be dead if it weren’t for her. It’s…all her fault.Why…did she have to hurt everyone? Why did she have to make friends here? Maybe, it’d all be better if she was —“Nao?”--nao is comforted by someone she didn't expect.
Relationships: Machi Nao & Sofia O'Connor, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	an unlikely duo

**Author's Note:**

> the site it zenwriter.app if youre curious
> 
> tw(s): suicidal thoughts (theyre cut off but very implied), self deprecation, self hatred, mentions of past loneliness, mentions of friends leaving, blaming yourself for a death.
> 
> i really dont want to read this again in fear i wont post it but please tell me what to add for tws
> 
> anyways uhh these are characters from my fangan that i'll probably never complete, so, hope u enjoy.

Nao sighed and leaned back onto the stairs. Today had been… interesting, to say the least. With the whole moving to a new area and that stupid bear being a dick to everyone, with Daiki being harsher than before and Hamako bullying Sofia, it’s been a quite a day. This isn’t even mentioning the day before when…

Nao would like nothing more than to shut her brain off. That day was the last thing she wanted to think about right now…

She even came to this area because it was the only… “comforting” place here.

It’s…weird. This place is somewhere she’s always dreamed of being. An abandoned ruin with nobody to bother her, nobody to tell her she’s not good enough and no feeling of loneliness. She’s alone, but…not lonely. 

But this place just isn’t the same. It’s comfortable, somehow, but..she’s never been so lonely in her life. Not when they moved away, not when everyone at school avoided her because she was just. so. annoying. All she wants right now is…

…a friend. But usually, that’s too much to ask for. 

Usually… they leave. They all do, eventually. It’s probably Nao’s fault. She’s not exactly likable, is she? Always going on and on about musicals and bullshit. She doesn’t even look good. Why did she choose this outfit again? Even she doesn’t like it. Everything about her was just pushing people away.

It wasn’t even just that. Nao knew she was an asshole. She’s so insensitive and obnoxious, and always manages to make someone upset. It doesn’t matter that she didn’t mean to do it. She was herself and people ended up hurt. And that…was the last thing she wanted.

Nao…gets it. She understands. In fact, it’s probably lucky they actually get to leave her. She’s stuck with herself until… well, death. It’s too bad most of them never realize how terrible she is when they first meet. Then… she wouldn’t hurt so many people. Izumi wouldn’t be dead if it weren’t for her. It’s…all her fault. 

Why…did she have to hurt everyone? Why did she have to make friends here? Maybe, it’d all be better if she was —

“Nao?” 

Nao looked up. Sofia was standing on the edge of the stairs. Her hair was a mess and there was a small, yet noticeable bruise under her eye. She averted eye contact and patted her hair down.

“…S-Sofia.” Nao’s voice was wet with tears. Since when was she crying? “You…”

“Um…” Sofia said timidly. “Do you… need a hug?”

Nao stayed silent for a while. Until…

“…Please.” Quietly, the words slipped out of her mouth. Tears crawled down her face again as she hugged her knees. She knew this was selfish — she knew that, but…

Sofia kneeled on the steps above her. It took a moment of hesitation, but… she hugged Nao. 

The tears dripped down her face as a soft sob escaped her throat. Nao wrapped her arms around Sofia’s small shoulders and buried her face into her chest. Her sobs were muffled, but still so loud. Nao didn’t even care right now. It’s been…a while.

It’s been so long since someone cared. Actually, genuinely, cared. It’s not like anyone who came into the salon came for her — they came for her talent. And maybe her co-workers cared before, but…they certainly didn’t anymore. 

And it’s not like she had ever spent enough time with her family. She was always working, whether it be for school or the salon, and even when she had a small little break, she couldn’t find the energy to talk.

This was probably…the best hug she’s had in years. Well, she supposes that’s because she hasn’t actually gotten a hug in years. But…still.

…

After a while, Nao pulls away and Sofia lets go. It’s…quiet, then. Not an awkward quiet or a lonely quiet, it’s more like… a bittersweet quiet. Between two people who have really, really needed some form of comfort. Nao thinks that…for now, this was enough. Tomorrow will be hard for the both of them, but…they’ll have each other.

“Thank you, Sofia,” Nao spoke. Sofia hummed in response. “No, really,” she added, “I…I mean it. Thank you…so much.”

“It’s…um…it’s okay?” Sofia stuttered out. Her face was scrunched up in confusion, as if she didn’t even understand what she was saying. “Sorry, I…I don’t know what to say. This hasn’t happened before…um…”

Ah, Nao forgot she was from Ireland. 

“No worries,” Nao reassured. “Usually, people say ‘you’re welcome’.”

“Oh! Right!” Sofia gasped. Nao flinched at her voice volume. “…S-sorry, I’m so sorry…” she added as her face heated up.

Nao giggled. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it.”

“Um… you’re — you’re welcome.”

Nao smiled at her for a few moments. They both turned away and looked at the grand room they were in. Well, ‘room’ is debatable, but…

“It’s going to be okay,” Nao spoke aloud. “It might take all we have to get there. It’s...going to be tough. But…someday…we’ll all be okay. I’ll make sure of it.”

Nao’s words were hard to believe, even to herself. But she knew, deep down…she was right. Everything will be okay someday. Everyone will be okay, someday…even if she has to do everything in her power...

She’ll make sure of it.

“I promise you… It’ll all be okay.” Nao turned towards her as she spoke. Sofia looked surprised, maybe at the sudden change of tone, or maybe at how difficult it is to believe it’ll be fine eventually. Before she spoke, she turned towards the empty room.

“Yeah… someday.” 


End file.
